Submit a demigod
by Passiondm
Summary: It's closed now but your oc can still be a minor character!
1. Chapter 1

Submit your demigod. I'm making a story and I need some characters to be in it. I'm looking for nine main characters (my character is already one so I'm looking for 4 guys and 4 girls maybe more) but I also want side characters. I'm also looking for different personalities so be original! You will also have a higher chance of being a main character if I like your story ideas! I'll try to respond as quick as possible

Application-

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age (12-18 please):

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Mortal Family:

Pet(s):

Birthday:

Appearance-

Hair (color, length, style):

Eye color:

Height:

Skin tone:

Body build:

Facial features:

Makeup (girls):

Scars?:

Ethnicity:

Camp clothes:

Regular clothes:

Formal clothes:

Pjs:

Tattoos/ piercings/ ext?:

Accessories:

Character-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Best subject at camp:

Worst subject at camp:

Fav weapon:

Least fav weapon:

Godly Power(s):

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Comfort zone:

Disorders:

Motto:

Social Life-

What they look for in a friend:

Friends (pm me later on):

Enemies (same as above):

Crushes (same as above):

History-

Hometown:

How long have they been in camp?:

Past/ bio:

Wishes:

Idea for story (vacation, quests, ext) please!:

Example:

Application-

Full Name: Noel Jay Buvelle

Nickname: Holly, Joy, J-bird

Age (12-18 please): 15

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Tyche goddess of good luck and fortune

Mortal Parent: Joe Buvelle

Mortal Family: David, Will, and Sean Buvelle

Pet(s): none because allergic to most

Birthday: August 15

Appearance-

Hair (color, length, style): blonde, goes down to her lower back, wears it in a high ponytail

Eye color: blue

Height: exactly 5 feet tall

Skin tone: pale

Body build: ectomorph, flat chest

Facial features: small nose and big ears

Makeup (girls): some mascara

Scars?: nah

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Camp clothes: regular t-shirt with some black sweats

Regular clothes: white skinny jeans, with black t shirt tucked in

Formal clothes: sleeved white dress with a bow that comfortably sits on hips and it flows down to her knees

Pjs: soft white onesie

Tattoos/ piercings/ ext?: none and promises to never get any. #cleangirl

Accessories (glasses, headbands, ext.): always has a watch for various reasons

Character-

Personality: bubbly, and naive but can be a bit annoying. She has no attention span and speaks the language of sarcasm. If you exclude her she will freak out on you. Is usually seen happy so if she is sad or mad then run for your life.

Likes: the color green, pretzels, messing with people, trying new sports

Dislikes: being scared, phonies, people who are taller than her, overplayed music

Hobbies: Contortion and Gymnastics, oh and eating if that counts

Best subject at camp: the climbing wall or anything that requires strength

Worst subject at camp: anything that requires fighting

Fav weapon: bow and arrow so she can't look at who she may be hurting

Least fav weapon: sword because she feels bad when using it

Godly Power(s): good luck

Fears: hurting someone, heights, having something scare her

Strengths: good luck, physical strength

Weaknesses: good luck, being a coward

Comfort zone: being around people she knows, and food.

Disorders: ADHD

Motto: life isn't supposed to be perfe- oh is that a bird?

Social Life-

What they look for in a friend: someone who has a good sense of humor and who can smile through pain and someone who can survive her annoying attitude.

Friends (pm me later on): figure out later

Enemies (same as above): figure out later

Crushes: Figure out later

History-

Hometown: Utah

How long have they been in camp?: Newbie

Past/ bio: Had a wonderful life but once she figured out that she didn't have the same mom as her 3 older brothers she freaked out and ran away, after packing all the pretzels of course. She was walking around trying to make life seem miserable when she came across a trail of gold coins leading her back home. She then figured out that she needed to be more grateful and always slaps on a fake smile. Noel gets picked on because everyone thinks it's not fair that all the good things happen to her. She recently just figured out that she is a demigod and has decided to go to camp half blood.

Wishes: She wants to be remembered


	2. Chapter 2

Noel Buvelle - daughter of Tyche

Tessa Haybury - daughter of Athena

Alexandra Vitale - daughter of Apollo

Shannon Walker - daughter of Kymopoleia

Airlia Faye - daughter of Poseidon

Henry Michaels - son of Hermes

Christian Owens - son of Hephaestus

Marcus Johnson - son of Hades

Blake Mathews - son of Lycaon

anyone who isn't on here will be a minor character though!


	3. Quick Update

Here's a quick update, I keep trying to post the chapter but it keeps failing due to my horrible old computer therefore I have to shorten it and hope it works (hope this works too) and I might not be able to post till Thursday because I will not be home tomorrow at all and so I will have no access to my account. Sorry for the inconvenience -insert heart emoji here-


End file.
